1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers and, particularly, to angular adjustments of the screen of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
When using a notebook computer in front of an audience, it is not uncommon for the presenter to show the screen while operating the keyboard simultaneously. Therefore, the presenter needs to repeatedly turn the notebook computer 180 degrees back and forth. This is an inconvenience.
What is needed, therefore, is a notebook computer, which can overcome the above-described problem.